You're going down
by KavanBurningWings
Summary: Pain, anger, and hatred is all that's left in Zero's heart after Kaname's devastating betrayal four years ago; the hunter's brutally damaged heart aching at the mere sight of the Kuran couple. So what happens when Zero, a now legendary hunter known for his composure and skill, is forced to take on a job protecting the very people he hates the most in this world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm broke, meaning, I will never own this beautiful manga/anime named Vampire Knight. I do own this plot, however. ;P

Pairing: Past K/Z, Eventual K/Z.

Warnings: Nothing, for this chapter anyway.

* * *

_A soft gasp slipped past Zero's lips as the man above him shifted his hips, his senses going wild as his lover drove into him harder. Again and Again. "A-ah!"_

"AHHH!" Cold lilac orbs watched mindlessly as the level E vampire before him writhed in agony, the blood sucker's shrieks of pain falling upon deaf ears. Red crimson blood squirting from the wound on its shoulder. Which had been the work of a bullet from the legendary Bloody Rose. A sick sense of satisfaction invading the owner of the weapon.

_A shiver ran down the hunter's spine when a fang teasingly ran over the shell of his sensitive ear. The vampire's sinful tongue caressing his piercings as if they were delicate treasures, provoking a moan to escape the boy's lips. His partner's hips never slowing in their delicious pace._

The hunter's pale digit curled around the trigger once more, his pale hand raising the gun with practiced ease. The lethal barrel aimed dead at the beast's skull. It was at the moment a very humane emotion grew within the target's insane gaze; fear. "C-Comrade!?" It called out, reaching out to the very being hell bent on killing it.

_Each playful brush left Zero in the line of fire, his entire body ablaze in fiery passion whilst his head thrashed over a pillow. His silver locks draped behind him in a sea of brilliance. "K-Kaname!" His husky voice cried out in ecstasy, his slender body bucking up to meet the pureblood's demanding thrusts. Lilac clashing heatedly with burgundy. And Kaname Kuran just smirked, plowing deeper into the youth beneath him. The unsaid words dancing across the wicked man's skin: Check-mate._

Zero pulled the trigger without hesitation, the bang of the gunshot ringing throughout the air around the duo. The birds that had been idle in the trees fleeing to safety. "I'm not your comrade." He stated in an icy tone, watching the now deceased vampire's ashes blow away in a gust of wind. The young man's gaze not displaying even a smidgen of remorse. Then without a word, Zero turned on his heel, walking away. The scowl upon his lips as cold as ice.

Not once did he look back.

* * *

A pencil snapped with ease between a pair of long elegant fingers, the person guilty of pencil murder narrowing his maroon orbs at the stack of papers before him, his aura turning dark. Kaname Kuran was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed, he was _**livid.**_ The usually composed vampire prince, that commanded respect from everyone, was on the verge of throwing an extreme and violent temper tantrum that no one would want to witness. The air around him bristling with barely contained brute power. He couldn't believe things had to come this, the pure audacity of these fools! Suddenly Kaname smashed his palm into a fist, successfully turning the already broken writing tool still in his grasp into nothing more than crushed splinters of wood and powdered lead. The dust trickling past his fiercely clenched knuckles and onto his desk.

Kaname had to calm down. He couldn't afford to lose his emotionless mask quite yet; not with Yuuki just a few paces down the hall. His younger sister would undoubtedly notice his change in demeanor and question him. The answers to her questions being something Kaname really didn't need her to be aware of, so with a long drawn-out sigh, the brunette let his destroyed mess of a pencil fully crumple to his work-space. The hand that was previously doing a violent assault on an inanimate object sliding up to tangle in his silky chocolate locks. His attention flicking back to the document that had started his tyrant of emotions in the first place, a chilling sense of morbid amusement rolling over his soul. It seemed the time had finally come.

A war was beginning to arise.

The official report on the situation making the elder of the Kuran siblings smirk bitterly. The world has finally decided there was no need for the ancient Kuran bloodline to still exist. The time of their ruling long outlived, according to a new unforeseen enemy Kaname hadn't planned on. How foolish. Resting his head upon the hand tangled in his hair, the ancient being fluttered his eyes closed for just a moment. A picture of his darling sister flashing inside his mind. Her wide innocent eyes were untouched by the darkness of this world, her smile as radiant as the sun, young and alive. He wanted it to stay that way. For the male would never desire to see that beautiful girl, so unfitting for a creature such as a vampire, turn callous, let alone dead. He loved his sister far too much the way she was. Even if it wasn't in the same way he yearned for someone else…someone he was responsible of breaking. The cold eyes of a survivor sporadically shot past the image of Yuuki, a much different face taking her place. Lilac orbs burning into his.

Kaname's dark lashes slid open to reveal a newly composed pair of eyes; an idea slithering its way inside his ever scheming mind. He was a master of chess, after all.

Growing a sly simper, the creature of fluid grace slipped out of his chair. In his hands the report that mere moments ago had made him weary. Now it seemed like nothing more than an irritating, but promising, setback. If they wanted to play, he would play. Yet, he wasn't going to do it alone, oh no. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Stalking over to his old, hardly touched, chess board, Kaname brushed his fingertips over his favorite piece. The simper on his lips enlarging. Yes, this little war was the perfect excuse to get back in touch with someone he couldn't bring himself to let go of and not just that, but with certain pawns put into play, this war would be an easy victory. With victory came a prize…and Kaname only wanted one thing above all else; Zero Kiryu.

Caressing the white knight in his hand softly, Kaname tilted his head, admiring the piece. "It would make a pretty queen as well." Kaname noted in an absent minded way just before an unexplainable warmth took his frozen heart. The same way it had before he royally screwed everything up…at that thought, he set the knight down. Hopefully now, he could remedy his own witless mistakes from the past. And be much more cognizant this time around.

Moving away from the board with one last longing glance at the knight, or more like whom it represented, the prince directed his feet over to a phone.

Time to set things in motion.

* * *

Alright, I know this was short but it's kind of a prologue as the story continues the chapters with definitely get longer. I hope ya liked it and will review/follow. Any feedback is welcome, especially since this is my first Vk fic I've ever started to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and such, they made my day.

Anyway, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I'm still broke.

* * *

Dark, heavy, clouds blew over the horizon in dark strands of silk as Zero made his way back to the motel he rented a room at. His charcoal black boots thudding ominously over the dirt path.

It seemed like just yesterday, these same boots were worn so lightly. The feet in them having a bounce to their step as Zero finally experienced what it was like to be blissfully happy, to love without restraint. The dark eyes of his past lover shooting into the young man's heart. Ripping it apart at the seams. Did he still think of him..? Zero wondered absently before his own conscious stabbed him in the stomach. No, why was he bothering to ponder such nonsense? The youth already knew the answer to that question. It was already official, that bastard had never cared about him. Not now, not ever.

_"A tool."_

A damp wind, that promised rain, flirted mockingly with Zero's bangs.

Then the all too familiar shackles of agony took hold of the silverette's body as he stepped further along the trail to his current refuge. Each move causing his limbs to scream out in protest, pleading with everything they had for the hunter to just end it all. To burn all the pain away with a single bullet through the skull. It would be so easy.

Just a measly bullet.

A pale hand reached inside a trench coat pocket, inching toward the Bloody Rose that had just hours beforehand ended the life of a beast. The same type of beast he was.

Cool metal brushed over a slender digit. A drop of water splashing upon Zero's marble-like skin as the attractive male's features hardened with grief. Like a beautiful tragedy in the flesh. Stone eyes abruptly beginning to crack, revealing the young man's inner turmoil for the entire world to laugh at. And the sky seemed to share his pain, its body tearing open to release its cries. Both rain and thunder booming across blackened winds, whipping his jackets around during its onslaught. His hand recoiling away from the weapon as if it had been scolded by crimson flames.

It wasn't worth it. Not now, he still had one more person worth living for.

Closing a single tortured orb, Zero raised his palm to his face in order to shield it from the heavy pelts of rain water crashing down around him. His long legs dashing forward in an all-out sprint while the heavens put their efforts into soaking his attire. He really was the fool the world loved to pick on, wasn't he?

Grinding his teeth, he attempted to bite back the cold. Zero's silver locks draping past his eyes as more and more liquid weighed it down, obscuring his vision efficiently. At this rate, the weary level D vampire mine as well just take a detour and seek refuge under a tree. Screw the fact that he was the strongest vampire hunter alive. He was wet, cold, and virtually blind at the moment; both he and his pride thought a tree sounded _wonderful_ right now.

So with a new mindset, Zero readjusted his body to move in the direction of the woods.

"You really are a handful sometimes. Ever hear of asking for help?"

Zero paused mid-step, his gaze flickering to the side as a recognizable voice floated into his ear. The same voice he deemed worthy of living for. Zero's attention immediately went to the welcomed intruder's prominent emerald orbs and as usual they were regarding him with warmth he didn't quite deserve. Worry lacing that strange man's face.

"Kaito." He stated his partner's name as a greeting, purposely ignoring the fellow hunter's question. Choosing instead to initiate his own question. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, seeing as how you went out on your own. _**Again**_."

"You shouldn't have bothered. We both know I can handle myself." Was the instant response that fled cherry blossom colored lips.

"That's not the point!" Kaito retorted, his speech volume gradually rising.

Zero had to repress the urge to sigh. There was no need to get into a fruitless debate here…not when he was freezing his ass off. His bones trembling inside his skin as his blood frosted over. "Whatever."

But of course, Zero's childhood friend didn't seem to follow that train of thought, his hand flying out to grip the drenched boy's collar. Kaito's fierce grip yanking the boy around effortlessly. "Is that all you can say when I've spent the last three hours looking for you?!"

Zero didn't say a single word, his eyebrows furrowing in discomfort at the rough treatment, but that was it. Aside from the little twitch in his expression, Zero Kiryu managed to seem as indifferent as a wall. His eyes studying the distraught visage on Kaito's tanned features.

_Why do you care so much?_

All of a sudden, the younger of the two men was being tugged harshly forward. Kaito's chest colliding with Zero's stunned face; the grip on his collar never relenting.

. . . A minute passed before Zero glanced up at his friend that he was forcibly being held against. Annoyance jutting out in patent waves around the captive boy. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kaito didn't answer right away, instead he let his hand fall away from the silver haired hunter, granting him his space. ". . . I was getting your dumbass out the rain." To emphasize his point, Kaito jerked his head upwards, hinting towards the umbrella above them. "If I hadn't done that, you would've just stood there all day. I'd hate to be the one to go back to the association and tell them you died of hypothermia."

Zero narrowed a glare at Kaito before backing away, his skull performing a confirmative nod. He was a little ashamed of the fact he hadn't even noticed the umbrella had caused the rain to stop pissing all over him. "Right."

Brushing past his partner, whilst snatching the umbrella, Zero began heading back to his motel once again. "Let's go then."

"Actually…"

Zero glanced at Kaito from over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"We have a meeting. That's why I was looking for you—Cross said it was an emergency and that you in particular had to be there."

.

.

.

Faster than Kaito could blink, Zero was beside him, smacking his hand hard across the back of his head. Causing Kaito to slump over like a kicked puppy. "You made it seem like you went looking for me on your own free will."

"So?"

SMACK.

"OW!"

* * *

After ten minutes of walking down countless streets, Zero and Kaito finally arrived at their desired location. Their exhausted forms making them seem more like zombies than highly trained vampire slayers.

"After you." Kaito stated humorlessly as he walked ahead of his companion, throwing open the door for him hazardously. The mistreated door bouncing off the building wall as it did a complete 180. Zero didn't pay it any mind though, only giving Kaito a halfhearted nod at the gesture before ushering his thin frame into the building. The brunette not even two steps behind him.

"This better be important." Zero growled out lowly after he was securely inside the heated building. His arms busying themselves with shedding his coat while his legs steered him towards the designated gathering room.

"I second that." Kaito chimed in, pulling a monkey see, monkey do, maneuver on the other as he also began stripping off his coat.

Zero didn't even pay attention to the act or even realize the male did so, his entire soul on guard as he neared the door. For some reason, every cell in Kiryu's body told him to flee, to run while he could. And that didn't make any sense. Granted, Zero held a very distinct dislike for meetings and such, but he had never felt the pure need to run away from one. The knight's gut twisting painfully with every step he took; his own footsteps echoing loudly in his ear drums.

Maybe he was just being over dramatic?

Arriving at the threatening looking door, Zero's shaky fingers reached out cradle the door knob. His palm clutching onto it like it was his life line; anxiety snaking its way into Zero's erratically beating heart. What was wrong…? Zero's lips pulled down into confused scowl.  
The sound of a throat clearing behind him caused Zero to snap out of his strange sense of dread. "Zero?" Kaito called out to him impatiently, obviously waiting for him to open the damn entryway.

Dammit, he must've been acting like a complete dolt. Shoving back down his emotions, Zero ignored his gut feeling and shoved open the surprisingly light oak wood. His eyes blinking when light pooled out from the room…then a single thought drifted over his alert mind.

_Why can't I sense anyone's aura inside?_

Curiosity instantly canceled out his worries and Zero stalked fully into the area.

A little part of his mind tauntingly reminding him of something he had momentarily forgotten; _curiosity killed the cat._

"Glad you could make it, Kiryu."

_**Zero felt his heart stop.**_

* * *

Yeah. I'm not happy with this chapter, but then again, I have no confidence in my writing skills whatsoever. A lot of other people, mostly chicks, write better than me. But either way…I hope this was decent. If you guys want, I'll redo this chapter, if not and I get positive feedback on this one, I'll get working on chapter three.

Also, a little side note, this** is** a Kaname/Zero fic, but in order to give Kaname a hard time, there will be a snippet of Kaito/Zero in here as well. Mostly Kaito just liking Zero, it's not requited. Which is very canon to me; based off how Kaito treats Zero in the manga. Anyway, enough rambling, follow/review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Warnings: None that I know of except for profanity up the ass.

Pairing: You should know by now.

* * *

Staring across the room in evident shock, Zero forgot how to breathe. His body planted firmly in place as the world around him fell apart, ice coiling over his loudly thumping heart.

**Ba-bump.**

He just knew the entire room could hear it. Yet his gaze on the unwelcomed guest didn't waver, sweat beginning to bead over his sickly pale skin with every detail he took in of his enemy's face. He hadn't even realized it when his mouth parted, a soft whisper tumbling over his trembling lips. "Kaname…"

It hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. The other occupants in the room must have noticed, because the place was heavy with silence. Tension thick in the air.

Cherry-laced orbs met his and the owner of those deceivingly beautiful eyes smirked. He fucking smirked! As if struck by a physical blow, Zero's world abruptly came back into focus, clear and untouched. What the heck was he doing?! He wouldn't cower because of that monster that had ruined his life; he wasn't a crushed boy with his heart on his sleeve anymore! He was a man who could kill without hesitation, a person feared by both hunters and vampires! He would not make a fool of himself, not anymore. The pain he felt so horribly moments ago shimmered down into a much more recognizable emotion in his chest; Hate.

Clenching his fists with a straining anger, Zero tore his gaze away from Kaname. Though he could still feel that man's eyes studying him intently. "What the hell is Kuran doing here?" His penetrating gaze was now on his new target, Kaien Cross. Watching the way his adoptive father flinched when his voice slithered out in overly calm waves. "I don't want some dumbass excuse either, I've wasted enough time as it is. I _**should**_ be writing out the report on the mission I just finished, but instead I'm here under the impression this was a serious meeting. Now spill it, I don't wish to stay in the same room as this bloodsucker any longer than necessary."

He immediately noted the way Kuran's aura flared in annoyance at his last statement. In consequence, the other auras that had previously evaded his sharp senses became detected. _So Kuran had been suppressing them, along with his own. Tch, this was planned._

"Kiryu-kun, I know you and Kaname-kun don't exactly see eye to eye," The chairman diverted his attention away from the thorny eyes tearing his soul apart piece by piece. Chuckling, albeit nervously. "But, this is actually very serious."

"Then get on with it." Zero ground out, not moving from his spot in front of the door. The livid hunter was technically forcing Kaito to stay within the doorway.

Kaien noticed this with a pout. "Kiryu-kun," He started professionally, his hand gesturing to a seat. "At least sit down so we can talk about this properly."

A heavy glower was all Zero granted the dirty blonde, stubbornly staying where he was. He didn't care if he had to stand there all day, he would not sit down and inevitably bring himself further into the area. Not when that bastard was so close to him. Kaname's scent was heavy in the air, plugging up Zero's nostrils with its heavenly scent. Yes, he needed to stay as far away as possible while being alert. He didn't need to have a breakdown or a rush of bloodlust…not when in the presence of his ex-lover… he was a good little tool after all. The ex-human moved to lean back against a wall, his eyes becoming hidden behind his fringe.

Kaito took the opportunity to slip into the room, taking a seat beside Yagari.

Realizing Zero wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, the chairman relented. Zero was as stubborn as an ox. "Well I called you all here because this isn't an ordinary meeting; you're all here for a mission. Likewise, this mission is far from ordinary as well. We're being ordered to protect the Kurans with our lives." Toga and Kaito opened their mouth in protest at the same time. The eldest hunter there quickly cut them off. "This isn't a mission you can refuse; this is a direct order."

Kaname and Kaien exchanged looks before nodding simultaneously. Zero watched them through his bangs the entire time. "Kaname-kun, you can explain the rest."

"Alright, thank you Cross." Not wasting any time, Kaname slipped into his nature as a leader figure. The pureblood's demeanor strict and foreboding, challenging anyone to question him. "This call of security wasn't something born from an insignificant reason. I've requested the help from the entire hunter association, with little trade-offs being settled recently, it has been decided that you four shall be the ones most obligated to protect the Kuran manor and Yuuki."

"Why exactly are we the ones being assigned to help beasts like you?" Kaito asked mockingly, his physique showing just how much this assignment ticked him off.

Kaname didn't seem to like the brunette's attitude, the lights flickering as raw power rifted throughout the room. Titling his head gracefully to the side, Kaname rested his chin lightly upon his fingers. "I assure you, Takamiya, you wouldn't have been my first choice either. However, I was not the one to choose." An unfriendly smirk took the vampire prince in its hold. "Apparently you four are considered by many others to be elite, therefore you were the ones given the task to protect what belongs to me." Kaito visibly scowled but said nothing further.

A drag of smoke reached towards the ceiling as Toga spoke. "Alright, alright, I get it. There's no way out of this crazy shit. That doesn't answer the most important question though, what exactly are we protecting your shit from and why the hell can't you do it? I ain't doing shit till I know what exactly is goin' on."

A huff of air silently escaped the vampire at the crude way in which the hunter regarded him. If they would shut their traps for more than five seconds Kaname very well could've been done by now. "Very well. I was planning on giving the details later but if you insist I shall elaborate on them now before we head out." Kaname glanced over to Zero. "What you are protecting Yuuki and my manor's inhabitants from will most likely be an overwhelming number of level E's. The reason I say overwhelming is because someone has declared war against me. Therefore I'm inclined to believe it's another pureblood whom is already set to make the first move. The reason I cannot protect what is precious," Zero's skin turned an unhealthy shade of white, "to me is simply because I will be working on taking out the threat altogether. Now if that is the last of your questions, we should prepare to leave."

Kaien clapped his hands together, standing up in a cheery manner to cut off any more inquires. Kaname seemed grateful for the action, if his relieved globes were anything to go by. "Alright! Now that everyone seems to be on the same page, we should all go eat lunch! I haven't cooked in such a long tim—"

"So basically, we're your tools. We protect what you can't while you go off on your own like some sort of king. Tch, you haven't changed at all."

Kaname peered into disdain filled lilac hues pointed dead at him. The eyes were much like when Kaname had first met the boy, hateful and full of underlining hurt. Except this time, there was no butter knife trying to cause him harm. A pity, he would've loved to have that as an excuse to throw the silverette against a wall, invading his personal space. "I wouldn't quite consider you a tool, but if that's what you wish to be called then you may refer to yourself as such, Kiryu."

Sensing things were about to take a turn for the worst, Kaien skittered over to Zero, latching onto his arm. "Zero-kun, actually I haven't had your food in a while! Will you cook for me? Or better yet we can cook TOGETHER! It'll be father, son, bonding time!"

By the time the headmaster had stopped spatting babble; Zero had already escaped the man's grip and was long gone. Only his lavender scent remaining in the room.

Kaito was the first to react, stalking from the room in order to catch up with the fleeing male.

While Kaien just frowned gently and Yagari squinted his eyes at Kaname. "Do me a favor and get the fuck out before I pop a cap in your ass."

* * *

Zero didn't want to be the one who walked away first, he really didn't, but he just couldn't handle it anymore. Kaname's familiar face brought back feelings Zero wasn't keen on reliving. And the other hadn't changed at all! That blasted vampire was still looking as in control as ever…yet Zero… he could barely get by a day without considering suicide. Wasn't he hurt at all?!

The black-clad hunter slammed his fist into a wall, not even caring as the structure caved in beneath the force of his punch. _BASTARD!_ Zero's heart screamed as Kaname's silky voice echoed in his head.

_"I wouldn't quite consider you a tool, but if that's what you wish to be called then you may refer to yourself as such, Kiryu."  
_  
Kaname was so full of shit his eyes were brown! 'I wouldn't quite consider you a tool' Zero knew better than that, he would never forget his and Kaname's last conversation together.

* * *

_Standing in the long corridors of Cross Academy was a duo of black and white, their gazes clashing heavily with each other's as they dominated the space around them. The prefect wearing the black attire had a look of betrayal and confusion on his beautiful face as he shouted at the one in white. "Why didn't you tell me Yuuki was a pureblood….I had a right to know!"_

_"You didn't need to know." Kaname replied smoothly as he stared down his boyfriend with indifferent eyes, his white covered sleeves not even crumpling as he ran a frustrated hand throughout his locks._

_"Oh, so I didn't need to know that Yuuki was a bloodsucker like you and that she was your damn sister?! How did I NOT need to know that?!" Zero retorted._

_"What she is and who she is doesn't concern you."  
_  
_"That's bullshit and you know it! Yuuki's my friend! Just ..dammit! Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you trust me at all, Kaname!"_

_The wind blew past ruffling their hair as neither of them said a word. White and Black playing with an invisible fire. Surprisingly Zero was the one to cave first, breaking the stare down by taking an interest in the floor. It really was a pretty floor, despite how many people dragged their feet over it._

_Silence weighed down heavily on Zero's shoulders._

_"Kaname…" Zero whispered softly, his hands forming into fists. "Did you even care that this would hurt me?"_

_The answer was so instantaneous that Zero almost jumped. "Of course not. As long as Yuuki is safe, I don't care about how you feel. You've down your job as her knight, she is safe and sound now, fully awakened."_

_Zero felt his eyes widen. He didn't want to believe the words that just came from that dark angel's lips. Denial was a bittersweet thing. "What do you mean by that?! You don't care about me at all?"_

_Kaname's back was now facing him, the devil wearing a holy color falling away from his grasp. The teen couldn't comprehend the random change of events. Everything was happening too fast, way too fast. "Kaname!"_

_Kaname all of sudden was in front of him again, smashing him into the floor with a fluid tackle. "Shut up, Zero. You understand nothing."_

_Wriggling in pain, Zero snarled, baring his teeth at the __**love of his life**. "You're right I don't! I don't even know what I was to you anymore!"_

_"You were a tool."_

_Zero's heart shattered._

_Staring wide-eyed at Kaname as he began to walk away again, Zero tried to hold back something he hadn't felt in a long, long, time. Tears. "A tool…?"_

_Vanishing into the inky black of night, he heard Kaname murmur back in a confirming way. "A tool."_

_Tears stained Zero's face that night._

* * *

The hunter punched the wall again, pain wracking his form as he fought back the wetness in his eyes. He wouldn't ever allow himself to become a tool again. He swore that on his life.

Straightening out his hunched shoulders and sense of will, Zero headed out into the rain, fully intending to go hunting. If he didn't shoot something tonight, he would go insane.

His hand coiled protectively over his bloody rose as he shut the door.

He was never even aware of the two sets of eyes on him. One a pair of emeralds full of confusion and concern. The other a burgundy pair full of regret and love.

* * *

Now I heard from someone that Kaito's eyes are brown….and… well, oops. For the sake of my laziness, please pretend they're green. xD

Anyway, thanks everyone for the feedback, I hope you keep it up. It really makes my day, even more than my Xbox—and that's impressive. ;) Pft, Review and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

I… am stunned by the amount of the reviews I received for this. You guys seriously made my entire damn /month/. Thanks everyone, I hope you guys continue to give me feedback.

Warning: I wrote this at …3:00 am… so, it probably sucks.

Couple: If I have to say this one more time….. *Whips out a gun.*

* * *

"It seems the pureblood prince has made his first move, my lord."

"Excellent. What exactly has our target done?"

"He has enlisted the help of the hunter association. Four members have been dispatched to his aid, yet I'm not informed of the identities of the four. There are rumors going about that one of the hunters in the group is the next hunter to be labeled the president of the association."

A cruel smirk took the lips of the man shadowed in darkness, his figure cloaked by the reaching ghouls of the night whilst the man's eyes glowed a blinding shade of sapphire. "Just like Kaname-kun to set the chess board long after the game has begun." Shaking his head, the man pointed a single digit toward the exit of his domain. "Find out who those four are at once. I would prefer not to have any unnecessary surprises when I finally get the chance to take down that retched Kuran family."

The servant clad in a robe bowed his head, his fiery red locks slipping out from beneath his hood. "As you wish, my lord." Turning on his heel, the informer swiftly headed out.

"Just a moment, Korari."

The man paused in his dismissal, pivoting to face his master once more. "Yes?" Korari inquired in an obedient tone.

Spinning his finger around in the shadows, the man watched as tendrils of black writhed over his flawless skin. The smirk on his face enlarged with each passing second. "Make sure to report in immediately if one of the hunters happens to have silver hair and a tattoo on his neck."

Korari's vampire vision spotted the tendrils slithering over his master's finger. He had to hold back a shudder. "Of course." The red-head stated before vanishing from the room.

Meanwhile the pureblood continued to plot, his sapphire orbs bursting into a purple haze as flames seemed to dance in them. A menacing cackle fleeing from his grinning lips. "Ah…I do hope it is Kiryu-kun that you brought along to play, Kaname-kun. I would love to see the despair shine across your face as I rip him apart. It'd be even more beautiful than the look on your face when I destroy your darling little sister, I imagine."

A memory of the pureblood prince and the hunter embracing flashed in Kazuma's mind. "Yes… much more beautiful."

* * *

Zero didn't know what he had been expecting but this definitely wasn't it.

Sliding out the vehicle that had transported him and his team to the Kuran manor, the famous hunter found himself staring in awe at the building's dominating stature and beauty. It honestly looked like it had been sculpted from a fairy tale novel; the gothic vibe the place secreted sending the landscape into a surreal moment. The trees surrounding the manor were tall and shadowed, like warriors standing at attention, and the lawn was perfectly cut, becoming a hypnotist as the blades of grass bent to the wind's will. Zero noticed stone of deep gray cut through the grass and it formed into path that lead up to the large oak doors; the path was framed by scarlet roses. Gray against red in a splash of color… The building itself was old and aged, but that only added to its charm. Vines creeping over the towering grander like the arms of a long lost lover. It was a manor fit for a king.

A manor fit for someone like Kaname… Zero's eyebrows drew together.

Was this one of the reasons Kaname abandoned him that night..? Were they too different?

A sudden pain in the back of his head caused Zero to growl, his skull rebounding off the book that had been smashed into his head. What. The. Hell.

Whipping around, Zero instantly brought a hand to the spot of impact, glaring harshly at the brunette who had hit him with some sort of novel. Where the hell did he get a book anyway? "Kaito." He said in a warning manner, still massaging his head.

Kaito just gave him a lop-sided smirk, his ash brown bangs framing his sculpted face. "Pay attention to what you're doing."

The silverette didn't bother to reply, simply falling into step behind Kaname who didn't seem to be paying him and Kaito any mind. Not that he figured he would. He no longer had to act like a gentleman now that Kaien and Toga were dispatched somewhere in the forest—given the task to watch the surrounding area. Zero had already expected Kaname to act as if he and Kaito didn't exist. So far, he hadn't been off the mark with his suspicions.

That's why he had been caught off guard when Kaname's eyes locked with his from over the taller man's shoulder. An unreadable emotion in the pool's he used to find comfort in. "Kiryu…" The pureblood trailed off, his attention being caught by Kaito for a second, noting the way Kaito tensed as he spoke to Zero. "I expect you and Takamiya to split up during your time in my home."

Kaito reacted faster than Zero could blink. "Why do we have to split up? I'd rather not leave him alone in a house full of scheming vampires like you."

The venom in that tone didn't get past Kaname, for the Kuran ancestor's face darkened considerably. He could already tell… Takamiya was going to be a problem. In more ways than one… "Takamiya, I'm sure your eyes are not for decoration. The area you're protecting is vast. It'd be more efficient if you and Kiryu were on separate sides."

Kaito couldn't argue with that. Gritting his teeth, the brunette held his tongue, storming into the house he was employed in. Zero studied him in confusion as he disappeared behind the door. Zero didn't understand what was so bad about splitting up, it was just as Kaname said, it'd be more efficient. There was no need to give the enemy an opening. Sliding his hands into his trench coat pockets, the young man just concluded Kaito was strange and moved to open the door. But the door he was standing in front of opened without him making it.

Zero glanced at Kaname in silent question.

"After you."

"..Tch."

This was going to be a long mission.  
_  
_

* * *

After countless minutes were wasted convincing Kaito to go to his room, Kaname and Zero were finally alone. Much to the latter's chagrin and the former's delight.

"Where are you taking me?" Zero demanded after moments of silence echoed throughout the deserted hallways, his steps in line with Kaname's as his vision shot around. It was hard for him to tell where they were headed, not only did he not now the map of this place yet but the corridors were bathed in darkness, making it impossible to see ahead of them.

Kaname surveyed Zero's expressions discreetly before returning his gaze to the front of him. His footsteps silent as he made his way to their destination. "To your room." Kaname answered curtly, stopping at a simple white entryway. Then without touching the door, he opened it with a glance, walking into it.

He didn't need to check to see if Zero followed him, he knew he would.

The room was filled with plush carpet and Kaname's shoes sunk into it while he made a sweeping motion with his arm, showcasing the room to his white knight. The room obviously wasn't half as fancy as the rest of the living quarters but it was still nice. With its high ceilings and lush tan carpet that was soft to the touch, Zero should be more than comfortable here while he was away… Kaname wouldn't mind having the male stay in his room though. "This will be your room for the majority of your stay here. You mine as well rest here for the time being, it is nighttime for us vampires after all."

Kaname watched through wine pools as Zero's hatred filled eyes flared at his comment. He hadn't changed at all. Yes…he really wouldn't mind Zero spending his stay in his room. Locked in his arms…but that was impossible. At least for now it was.

"I'm well aware it's snoozing time for you damn bloodsuckers."

Zero shoved past him, his shoulder hitting his in a spiteful way that just further amused Kaname. Zero didn't seem to understand that as long as he so much as noticed his existence, the pureblood would enjoy any time spent with the man. Hate and Love were two packages that came together after all, indifference was the true enemy.

"You talk about vampires as if you weren't one."

"I'm not!"

"So if I cut my neck open right this moment…you wouldn't react?" Kaname's elongated nail crept up to his barred neck.

Zero was on him in a blur of movement, his familiar touch on Kaname's wrist, stopping the man from proceeding in his actions. "Don't."

The prince smiled coldly at his ex-lover, his heart pricking just a bit when Zero ripped his hand off his wrist as if he'd just touched the devil himself. Maybe in Zero's mind…he had. Kaname refused to dwell on it, this was part of his plan, and he was prepared for such treatment. "Then accept what you are."  
"Like hell I will."

Kaname went to move his hand again. "Then maybe I should slit my throat and watch as you fall prey to your animalistic desires."

Zero's defying eyes shot up to his and Kaname felt the tension in the air. Seconds passed and shifted to minutes, the room fading away as they stared each other down. Miraculously, Zero was the first to look away.

Perfect.

Flicking his gaze over to the bed, Kaname muttered smoothly. Knowing he had won the silent argument between them. "Get some sleep, Kiryu."

Zero still didn't meet his eyes when he responded. "I don't need to."

"Hm. You look dead on your feet and I don't wish for Yuuki to see you like that tomorrow. She will undoubtedly nag me about your condition." Kaname pointed out in hopes of hiding his concern…and it worked a little too well. Zero's whole body became a statue.

"Don't concern me in your little lovers spat. If she nags you about it, that's on you. I frankly don't give a rat's ass."

Lovers? Is that what he… Kaname almost laughed. As if he'd ever wish to defile his innocent sister, the thought alone was revolting. Not that she wasn't attractive…she just didn't have the aspects he needed in a mate. Aspects such as … silver hair, lavender eyes, smooth pale flesh and a temper worse than the God of war. Only Zero could ever be a lover to him, it was a simple truth to Kaname. "I would hardly call a sibling debate a 'lovers' spat." Kaname stated, moving to leave the room. "But aside from that, this isn't up for discussion. Sleep, Kiryu."

Zero didn't move until the door behind Kaname slammed shut.

. . . "…A sibling debate…?" Zero whispered to himself in bewilderment, his legs on autopilot, directing him toward the bed, plopping him down on it. "They're not together…?" He had honestly thought…

Zero's head hit the pillow, his eyes screwing shut. I don't care, he told himself, willing himself to settle into a deep slumber.

. . .

. . .

_Stars sparkled across the inky blackness of the night sky as pale hands brushed over the angelic coat of a large animal. Gentle digits stroking the fur with utmost care. The pampered mammal soon let out a neigh of appreciation, its head nudging itself against the caresser's shoulder. A breathy chuckle was the horse's reward for the bold action before feather-like palms rested on her neck in a soothing embrace. Natural and familiar, the touch of the only person the horse would allow to bond with her._

_The white stallion almost seemed to smile to herself before she released a huff of air, jerking her head to nip her companion's silver locks._

_Zero closed an eye in annoyance the minute her teeth descended upon his hair. "Hey, no need to bite me." He grumbled out, his mind already processing the reason why Lily bit him. She obviously still wanted him to groom her, the greedy thing. Then again, he couldn't exactly blame her; he was the one who spoiled her after all. Briefly he recalled how in the past he had always been doubted for his ability to become a hunter due to his "too kind" nature. Maybe he was still as soft-hearted as back then, beneath all the barriers he put up. It was a disturbing thought. He had been so helpless back then…but was that really any different now? Could he honestly continue to evade the truth by telling himself that he'd be able to protect those he held dear, even while he was in a constant battle with his own demons? Not to mention while he fought another raging battle to avoid becoming a crazed bloodsucker? No, he couldn't and that caused Zero's aura to darken immensely, the ever constant spear of depression striking deep within him. Every good thing in his life….was destined to slip away._

_Another sharp tug at his hair caused the brooding teen to snap from his ponderings. Black orbs boring into his with an almost impatient gleam in them. Pft. "You're too demanding." Zero stated in mock disapproval, his touch already cascading over the horse's back in a half-assed attempt to get Lily to release his damn hair._

_Lucky for him, it worked._

_Softening his features the minute Lily removed her chompers from him, the prefect gave a weary sigh. The silence of the night and crisp air dancing across his flesh to sooth his nerves into equilibrium._

_Suddenly, Lily stirred, her body jerking from him. "What t—"_

_"You have a quite a strange habit of coming here."_

_Blinking once, Zero immediately registered two things. Lily was acting as if she were about to sprint for her life and the reason behind that was the new guest among them. It didn't take much to figure out why; any animal would know to run away from the ultimate predator. Letting out another sigh, (He could've been the sigh captain of the world by now), Zero ignored the pureblood in favor of calming down his loyal friend and only after she had been pacified, did the level D speak. "What do you want, Kuran?"_

_"Could you at least be polite enough to look at me while we talk? Or is that too much to ask of you?"_

_The mockery in that voice composed of satin made Zero's lips form a very straight line. Kaname always was and forever would be an asshole, despite how much the pureblood denied it. Huffing childishly, Zero turned around at a snail's pace to face Kaname. His expression schooled to perfection as his eyes gulped down the sight of that alluring man. Dark mahogany framed by thick lashes, thin but devilishly full lips, velvety smooth tresses snaking over a long beautifully pale neck... correction. Kaname was a **sexy **asshole and always would be. Hell, Zero could stare at Kaname all damn day. Not that he actually would, he just wasn't opposed to the idea._

_"There. I'm looking at you. Now why are you here?"_

_Kaname's seductress of a mouth upturned into a mischievous simper and Zero felt a chill roll over his spine. "It's rather simple to figure out, isn't it? I'm here to see you."_

_Zero almost smiled at that. Almost. "Tch, you mean you're here to annoy me? Go back to your dorm, Kuran."_

_Kaname's simper quickly shifted away into an aggravated scowl. "Call me by my name, Zero. I'm sure we're past the formalities by now." Just as fast as it left, the mischievous glint was back in the brunette's expression. "Also, if I you wish for me to back to my dorm, I'd have to insist you accompanied me, Mr. Disciplinary committee."_

_Fighting back a blush, Zero drew his brows together. The suggestion did not go over the lower vampire's head. "Kaname," Zero spat, "you are an insatiable bastard."_

_The night class dormitory leader didn't appear offended, his scowl already melted away into a breath taking smile. A smile aimed at Zero despite his crude speech. "Maybe, but no one can blame me. I have a lover who is irresistible… " Dark and lustful globes scanned over the silverette's body, no doubt discarding the clothes with mere imagination. "And he's right in front of me… tempting me with his adorable demeanor. It's a wonder I haven't taken him to my chambers by now."_

_Zero cussed under his breath at Kaname's perversions before he felt his face heat up. He was pretty sure he resembled a lobster by now, and yet he still couldn't resist the temptation to play along. Maybe it was just his boyfriend's charm forcing him to join in the game or maybe it was just his own insanity. Probably the latter, the hunter decided. Heh. Getting a pinch of playfulness, Zero summoned his inner smartass and responded. "He sounds out of your league."_

_Amusement coated Kaname's next words. "Is that so?"_

_"Yeah." Zero shot back, a hint of a smirk appearing._

_"Then I suppose I'll have to prove otherwise."_

_"Let's see you try, bloodsucker."_

_On cue Kaname abruptly began to saunter over to him at the challenge, his face alive and free of the impassive mask. Just the way Zero liked it._

_**STOMP.**_

_But apparently not the way Lily liked it, the forgotten horse making her presence known by slamming her hooves in the ground in objection to the predator's proximity._

_The threat halted in his approach at the action, the corner of his mouth twitching in what appeared to be an attempt not to frown. Zero got an idea._

_Turning his back to his ex-nemesis, the argent haired boy leaned down to whisper calmly to Lily. Petting her to help push things along. "Shhh, it's okay. Calm down, he's not going to hurt you with me here, I can easily shoot him in the ass." He heard a snort come from Kaname at his words while Lily steadily became tranquil again. Stroke after stroke, her complete trust in the handler._

_Keeping his hand on Lily's firm back, Zero peered at his lover from over his shoulder. "Come here, but do it slowly and dull your aura."_

_Raising a single brow at Zero's request, Kaname shot him a look but obeyed his request. Doing as he was told by slowly advancing, watching with fascination as Zero managed to keep the stubborn and feared animal from freaking out. Lily was still behaved even when he was right next to her, inches away from possibly stealing her life…. It was foreign to him._

_Sensing Kaname's confusion and unease, Zero's heart sped up in excitement. "For a high and mighty pureblood you act like a damn child." Kaname's eyes zeroed in on the male beside him in anger, but Zero didn't give the elder a chance to retort. His hand was already interlacing with Kaname's, pressing it to the horse's smooth mane._

_Zero's eyes held fast to Lily as he explained softly, a warm flush spreading over the youth's cheeks. "See…he's not going to hurt you." Peeking at Kaname from the corner of his eye, Zero's cheeks darkened a shade. Kaname was smiling gently, his eyes smoldering with adoration._

_Zero knew he just fell in love all over again._

In his sleep, Zero rolled over, smiling gently.

Completely unaware of a hooded man watching him from the window pane. 

* * *

That sucked- oh well. *Sighs.* This story is going by so slow…I won't be shocked if it goes over 20 chapters. Anyway, I hope it's decent.

Just a heads up, I recently moved, meaning I have no internet. I only can do things on my phone, meaning my updates will be slower as a result. I'll still update as much as possible though. I hope it's worth the freakin' wait, and if anyone has any tips or wants some changes in the story, let me know. I will take it into consideration.

Another thing, Kaname had a very good reason for breaking Zero's heart, don't kill him. XD

Last note: So.. I've been debating over if I should pm reviewers that review constantly as a thanks… I know some people that do and I personally think it's cool. But… I don't know if that'd be creepy or something.. ugh.. life is too short was this crap.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guess whose back? Heh, sorry for the long delay for this update, the rest will go back into my weekly update schedule because I fortunately have the internet back. Meaning, I can actually update now, but I will warn that I may prolong some updates because I'm back in school. Anyway, on with the story.

Warnings: Some sexual content.

* * *

_There is no rest for the wicked._

_There is no cure for the insane._

_There is no hope for the dead._

_****__There is no redemption for the damned._

_Obsidian liquid splattered the stark white halls of an aged building and millions of people screamed in terror, their legs trying in vain to carry them away to safety. For every corridor they looked down and every door they ran to they witnessed hell reining the carriage of destruction, leaving no chance of survival. Walls caved in, Ceiling beams tumbled over to hit the floor, glass shattered from the windows. The fragments of glass sparkled as they hit the black and white squares, resting idly by the feet of the pawns forced to be set in play. It was soon clear there was never a chance to escape the chess board designed room._

_Among the hectic onslaught of events, the fear was spreading wider with the flames of judgment that started licking at the already crumbling floors. The heat shaking the floor's limits as it danced around._

_It was a dangerous game; another flicker of red fire, another piece of ground that ebbed away._

_Adding the extra weight caused by the panicked crowd fleeing every which way over their death bed, it was no shock that the floor came crashing down. The sentiments of hope being lost within its rubble._

_"Ghyaaa!?"_

_The populace called as one before crashing away into what lied in wait beneath the ground; an ocean awash with sadness. The rippling tides tugging down its helpless victims without mercy. But in the midst of the horde of the forsaken being drowned away in the waters the color of blood was a youth who didn't belong. Her eyes full of light and love, dark as chocolate and just as sweet._

_Her bright eyes connected with another pair._

_"Help!" The observer tilted his head as he watched the little girl start to call out to him, her tiny hands reaching towards him in desperation. It was a truly pathetic sight. "Please! ..Please don't let me die…" The little girl pleaded. Yet when he made no move to help her, the child's face suddenly morphed… the structure cracking right down the middle while pieces of her skin flaked away into glowing embers, a new face beginning to surface. Though before the man could get a chance to study the girl's new features, her long brown locks moved to hang down over her face._

_The man that the girl desired to be rescued by raised a single brow._

_Slowly but surely, the mysterious female began to raise her head once more… and when her hair parted, Kaname was met with an image equivalent to innocence. A butterfly in a sea of moths staring back at him. "Onii-sama… please…help me."_

_"Yuuki!" The previously reluctant pureblood raced towards his little sister on cue to her plea, hell-bent on saving her. He couldn't and wouldn't lose her! Not his darling girl, not the girl he promised to protect at all costs._

_Fingers brushed._

_And Yuuki was sucked deep within the waters of no return. Her light fading from Kaname's sight._

_"Yuuki?!" The brunette shot out his hand to reach into the foreboding ocean, only for it to smash into concrete. The younger Kuran was long gone and so was the ocean that stole her away. For the second time in his long existence, Kaname felt helpless and the fire around him must have noticed for it roared with laughter, its claws scraping over every surface it could reach while it laughed and laughed._

_Insane chortles, despair filled cries and begs of forgiveness became the chorus of the night's performance while Kaname felt the curtain fall on him… the flames burning away his heart. Or whatever he had left of it._

_Footsteps broke through the white chaotic noise in Kaname's ears and he glanced up._

_Silver strands of an angel swayed before his vision and Kaname had to physically stop himself from running his digits through them. Zero must have noticed, for his fierce eyes hardened ever more. "Is this what you desired, Kuran?"_

_Ruby gems squinted, deep loneliness soaring inside the tainted beast's chest. "…" even now, he could not allow himself to answer. "Zero…" Kaname muttered breathlessly before all pride shed away from the pureblood, when Zero was involved he was nothing. Just a disgusting excuse for a king who didn't know how to cherish his very own queen. "…help me. I…" The defeated vampire clenched his fists. "I'm horribly lost…" Lost within my own game._

_A disturbingly calm chuckle cut into the air and Kaname stared deep into Zero's lavender orbs… completely unraveled by the cruelty within them. For an instant they flashed sapphire blue and black tendrils crept up the level D's slender nape._

_Rido's warning drummed into the elder's skull as he watched the tendrils sew a crooked smirk onto Zero's lips._

_'You can't hide what you cherish forever. Everything you care about will be ripped away from you in one way or another, my dear nephew, including that hunter of yours.'_

_Kaname's own response echoed in his head. 'You will never even get the chance to lay your disgusting hands on Zero.'_

_'It's not me you need to worry about, you fool.'_

_Kaname's heart skipped a beat._

_The sapphire eyes reappeared but this time with purple flames dancing inside the irises and Zero spoke smoothly. "**There is no compassion for the lost."******_

The door to Kaname's office swung open in an obnoxiously loud manner, jolting the owner from his previous recollection of a nightmare. Blinking his now alert wine pools, the regal male probably would have been grateful for the intrusion, if not for the fact he awoke from the troublesome ponderings only to awake to a very troublesome brat. He felt a headache start to form the minute that noble's mouth dropped open. For a genius, the boy could be horridly stupid.

"Kaname-sama! I'm sorry to disturb you but why are there hunters here of all places?! They're being annoying and I can't stand Kiryu's smart mouth anymore! It's ridicu—" Adiou's complaints were hammered deep into his throat the minute he caught the death glare he was receiving from his leader, cold sweat breaking out over his skin. The ice-user could almost feel the murder intent radiating from his precious Kaname-sama… did he come at a bad time? Or did he do what he normally did…and forget to hold his tongue?

"Adiou. May I ask what compelled you to barge into my office without so much as knocking?"

That tone did not suggest things would go in the blonde's favor. Gulping down his fear, Adiou attempted not to shrink deep into the ground to hide away from the oppressing aura Kaname was waving around as a death threat. And he was successful in his little solo mission albeit he did slump a bit. "M-My apologies Kaname-sama, I uh…"

Kaname's bangs shadowed his eyes as a displeased line darkened his features considerably.

Adiou slumped more, his heart rate increasing past heart attack levels. His leader would certainly be the death of him…whether he ended up doing it directly or indirectly was anybody's guess. "I reacted impulsively. Please forgive me." He ushered out quickly, his head bowing low. He knew that even though Kaname was kind, he was also could be unbearably cruel. Like when he forced to Adiou to publicly humiliate himself, that was horror. His wrists could still feel where the buckets were forced to hang off him in front of everyone.

Kaname, keenly aware of his follower's nerves at the moment, simply settled back into his chair. He wasn't in the mood to harass the noble at the moment, if anything, he was in the mood to be left alone. His dream had unsettled him and Kaname knew it was no coincidence that his instincts were telling him to tread carefully. Or he'd lose everything he's ever fought for.

The glass vase on the far side of the room shattered and Adiou jumped up, his icy blue eyes going wide.

Kaname swiftly took control of his anger, stating in a calm tone while he stared down the blonde before him. "Why are you here?"

Adiou gulped but answered nonetheless. "I wanted to know why there are two hunters here, Kaname-sama." While he explained, he felt more and more that his reasoning was incredibly foolish. The question could've waited until later, his leader was obviously under a lot of stress at the moment and what was he doing? Causing him trouble. Like always. Adiou's eyes furrowed in self-disappointment. Was he as useless to Kaname as Ruka always suggested?

"They are here for reasons I do not have to explain to you." Kaname said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes and Adiou flinched. "But I will say that they are here under my wish for them to be and they will continue to be here until I say otherwise."

"But what about Kiryu? He threatened to kill Yuuki-sama before! Do you really want that lowly level D here when he could." Kaname swiftly cut the lower vampire off, his voice rippling with anger. "Kiryu-kun is not going anywhere nor will he be receiving any ill treatment. He is under my direct protection and I will not hesitate to punish anyone that causes him harm emotionally or physically."

Shock set in as Hanabusa fought hard to keep the incredulous expression off his face. Why would you go that far for someone like Kiryu? Adiou eyes asked, but he never voiced it.

Kaname answered anyway. "Zero," Adiou's mouth parted at the loving way Kaname spoke the bastard's first name, "is someone I will not allow to get hurt. Not even Yuuki would ever be permitted to cause my precious person harm. Do you understand?"

The youth was at a loss for words, the implications of his king's words hitting him full force. Kiryu meant even more to him than Yuuki-sama? Adiou pieced everything together and to his chagrin, everything that had transpired in the last four years suddenly made sense. The three years spent making sure there was no one targeting Zero for "Yuuki's" sake was never for Yuuki but for Kaname himself. They had been unknowingly protecting Kaname's lover. The thought was infuriating, but an important factor stood out to the young genius. If Zero and that other hunter were here now… did that mean?

Adiou nodded but couldn't stop the next words from leaving his lips. "Is Kiryu here… because an enemy is approaching?"

For a split second Kaname looked impressed by Adiou's deduction. "Yes, but the knowledge of this will not reach anyone else. I don't need any fuss until the real battle begins." The blonde knew the threat hidden beneath those words and knew better than to doubt it. He had witnessed Kaname murder Shizuka as a needed pawn… and he didn't want to think about it, but deep down, he knew he could very well end up being on the receiving end of that brutality. If he ever betrayed Kaname, that is.

To show he understood, Adiou bowed low to the person he had respected since he was a child. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Once again, you do not ask who the enemy is or question my decisions."

Adiou blinked before straightening up to look at Kaname, the brunette was calmly staring at the white knight on his chessboard. "Of course not. You'll tell me and everyone else when you're ready, I trust you, not as a pureblood, but as my friend."

Maroon eyes briefly lost their superiority and for the first time in what felt like a millennium, Adiou saw Kaname smile faintly.

* * *

As shadows crept over the walls highlighted by the barely visible strokes of light gifted from the luminous moon, Zero came to the conclusion that his temporary room was too dark. Too empty and much too similar to the room Zero had undergone torturous training.

Lying in bed, the weary hunter draped his arm over his forehead while staring mindfully at the ceiling. It wasn't often he remembered the events that had caused him to become a legendary hunter, but when he did, he felt a small sort of accomplishment. It had taken two long and very enduring years of learning battle tactics with the best of the best to get where he was today. It was something to be proud of, he was not only stronger than all his teachers now but he had been the youngest person to ever master the art of what others would call brutal warfare. He had the brains and skill to command a fleet of a million men, the pride in that was invigorating.

Or it was before he remembered how that awe inspiring accomplishment paled heavily in comparison to the way his worst enemy made him feel. In the past and even now, underneath all the hurt, he still longed to run his hands over that beautiful creature's face, to gently mold their lips together again.

It made him sick to his stomach.

Especially after his dreams had turned against him, making him remember things he didn't want to remember. He was better off not remembering the way Kaname had _**deceived**_ him into falling in love with him.

He was no longer a pawn in that man's game; Kaname could no longer fuck with him. Zero's lips curled into a bitter smile. "Both figuratively and literally…" He joked aloud before his eyes closed in a form of mock peace, his breathing evening out. Every breath he took brought with it a sharp sense of hunger; both animalistic and sensual.

The air as poisonous with the scent of Kaname as Kaname's blood itself was.  
Zero groaned soundlessly, his eyes snapping back open in a red daze. He wanted that bastard to the point it was criminal.

Sliding his hands down to the front of his sweatpants, the breaking young man pushed against the ever growing bulge residing in his boxers. His body shivered in pleasure at the action and his fangs enlarged, his tongue dancing around over them as if he was waiting for Kaname's elixir to splash over them.

Another groan, this time more vocal, escaped Zero. His hand sneaking past the band of his boxers and pants to grip his weeping, rock hard, shaft and before he could decipher just what his traitorous body was doing, he began to pump himself firmly. His hips rocking up in time with each of his pumps. It felt amazing, and as his hand increased its pace sliding up and down his angry red member, he grumbled the name of the man he loved. "Kaname."

Another harsh pump and Zero was soon imagining Kaname's thumb rolling over the head of his cock, instead of his own, while the beast pumped him faster and faster. "Kaname."

Zero's head tilted backwards in ecstasy, a chuckle that didn't belong to him resounding in his ears. He didn't pay it any attention though, in his mind, that was Kaname being amused.

His hand jerked his twitching shaft harder, his mouth parted softly as his breathing grew ragged.

_Kaname._

He squeezed gently. The feel of his own precum seeping from his tip to trail down his length turning him on enormously. _Kaname. _With his flesh heated and slick, he somehow managed to pump even faster.

_Kaname. _Moving his hips faster and faster, Zero all to soon had his vision splotch white, a growl spreading past his throat like wild fire as he exploded.

Within that feeling of pure pleasure, was distinct disbelief and shame.

He did not just do that.

Coming down from his high faster than he had achieved it, Zero ripped his hand out of his pants in disgust. His breathing labored as he stared at the white sticky substance coating his fingers, this was what Kaname's mere scent could do to him…

The argent-haired man rebelliously scrubbed his hand off on his ruined pants, jutting out of bed and changing his clothes in a haste to get away from the room where he had fallen prey to his cravings.

And as soon as he was able, he darted out the room that had watched his act of shame.

Not having any clue he was heading toward something he wasn't ready to face just as much. Yuuki.

Where the fuck was Kaito when he needed him?

* * *

_**  
**_Yuuki heard the footsteps loud and clear as her cold fingers rested idly on a cream colored wall. The young woman bent her head forward, her eyes wide and full of surprise as her long locks of brown hair fell over her petite shoulders in soft strands. She could sense _his_ presence. Just beyond the wall acting as barrier between them, she could hear _his _breathing, smell _his _scent and … when she drifted her eyes shut; she could envision the boy she had wanted to protect. His silver strands framing his face as he gave her one of his very rare, faint, beautiful smiles and teased her the way he always did, his voice calming and natural to her ears. _"You're a klutz, Yuuki." _It was the smile and voice of the boy she had wanted to cherish.

The same boy who had promised to end her life. _"The next time we meet. . . I will kill you."_

_**Zero.**_

Beneath her eyelids, forbidden tears of frustration and hurt welled up. Yuuki fought the overriding emotions by furrowing her brows, her gentle touch pressing harder into the wall underneath her fingertips. She missed Zero so much and the solitude she had been forced to withstand in the last four years at the Kuran manor did little to pacify the persistent desire to see his face again. But now that he was here, just paces away, the young pureblood didn't know what to do. The same person she had spent at least once a day contemplating about was also the same person who hated her with every fiber of his being. After so long of wishing she could stand by his side and laugh freely again, Yuuki honestly didn't know if she could handle the scolding hatred that would be sent her way through the lilac eyes that once regarded her with such gentleness.

Gentleness that even surpassed her own brother's... that had always surpassed her brother's.

In the back of her mind, Yuuki faintly remembered when she had begged Kaname to stay with her while she went to sleep…only to wake up without him there. It had hurt, especially back then when her human side had loved her brother in a romantic sense. But looking back on it, she was grateful that he left… because when she walked out the room to check to see if maybe, just maybe, he stayed… she had found Zero instead. His face full of concern as he sat outside her bedroom door. At the time, she didn't realize why he had been out there, but now she knew, as she recalled the floor that had been warmed by Zero's presence, that he had stayed there the entire night just because he wanted to make sure she was alright.

Zero worried about her.

Zero cared about her.

Yuuki took a deep breath of air, her body shifting away from the wall she had been leaning against. A small shake of her head being able to dispel the thoughts plaguing her mind. That Zero was dead and gone, she told herself sternly before locking up her heart with sturdy chains, refusing to dwell in the past any longer. Zero didn't need her anymore, their once unbreakable relationship with each other was shattered into unrecognizable pieces, Zero had proved that when he had pointed a gun at her face. She just needed to suck it up. She was a pureblood and purebloods didn't lose their composure over mere level D's.

Even if the level D was Zero Kiryu.

Opening her large brown eyes that bore a striking resemblance to her elder brother's, the short girl slipped her nightgown off her flawless skin, letting the pale pink fabric fall to a rumpled pile on the floor.

And as she began to change into her attire for the day, her hands taking out a pale yellow sundress, she decided that she would face him. It didn't matter if Zero wanted her dead, she would see him and talk to him today. He was here for a reason after all and she would find out what that reason was. It was her duty as a pureblood princess to assure he wasn't a threat.

Tying the ribbon to her dress around her slender waist, Yuuki's eyes grew dark. Suddenly recalling her resolve from four years ago, she had promised herself to be his enemy, for that he had a reason to live. But in truth, her feelings were still ambiguous about the subject.

Her gaze directed itself toward her pillow, a hollow smile creeping up onto her lips. The fact she hid a picture of Zero and her underneath her pillow more than likely didn't help to strengthen her resolve. In truth, it probably helped crumble up all she's been trying to accomplish.

Yuuki stepped over gracefully to her pillow, pushing the fluffy object out the way so that she could study the picture beneath it. She nodded. She would be his enemy if need be…but if there was the slightest chance it wasn't needed… she would do everything in her power to regain the place she once held in Zero's heart.

She didn't want to be enemies with Zero.

Not when he had never lost the special place in her heart reserved solely for him and him alone.

Silently and with a will as firm as a mountain, Yuuki put the photo of them back in its original place and headed out the door to her bedroom, making her way over to where she would confront her childhood friend.

* * *

I would say this sucked, but every time I say that, I get nagged. So, I'll just say I hope this was decent. Tell me what you think by reviewing and such and I'll have the next update soon.

Everything is much appreciated.

Oh and just to make some things clear, Kaname and Zero aren't even close to getting back together—this is still only the set-up, the action and main part of the story isn't for a while. The calm before the storm, so to speak. Also, the other two characters that are important to this story are Kaito (obviously.) and Yuuki. Yuuki is not a bad person in my story; I'd like to keep her canon without making her have feelings for Zero or Kaname. So don't think she's an obstacle to them, she's not.


End file.
